ImmortalHD
ImmortalHD (also known as Immortal or Aleks) is a friend of the Creatures. Immortal calls his subscribers Nobs, but also recognizes them as Homies because of his connections with Sly. ImmortalHD is also the newest band member of Stuck in Your Radio with Sly and plays the bass. History Before he lived in the United States, Immortal lived in Russia until the age of 8. His first language is actually Russian, but he told his viewers during a live stream that he actually lost his accent after living in the States for so long, however he still speaks Russian. He then went to college taking graphic design where he discovered, much like SlyFox, it just wasn't his thing and so he dropped out and by then he already had a pretty good channel going. Immortal began making YouTube videos when Halo machinimas got popular, and he thought that he could do it too. Other videos branched off from there. Recently, Immortal was hacked. The hacker deleted most of his videos, which lead to Immortal deleting them all and "starting over". To help support Immortal, Sly made a video asking his "Homie" subscribers to check out Immortal's channel. Immortal has featured in several series with Sly such as Sly Breaks Friends, Wifey Craft with Rachel and Cynthia, and The Last Update and The Survival Games with Seamus. Immortal makes a miniature series where he showcases small internet games in 30 seconds. E.g. "QWOP in 30 Seconds" These videos are filled with Immortal's heartfelt rage, which fans describe as Nova-ish due to James' rage videos. There is a similar feature in which Sniper Ghost Warrior, who lives in Immortal's house, plays various games like Facade and Happy Wheels. Immortal makes Minecraft tutorials in which he teaches viewers about the lesser known features of Minecraft, such as how to make Dirtman and warnings about trees. In March 2012, Immortal posted a teaser video entitled 3-30-12 of live-action footage including Immortal's Optimus Prime head falling to the ground. On that date, Immortal was kidnapped by a masked home invader as he filmed an update vlog. After he failed to escape into the woods and subdue his kidnapper, Immortal was killed by a blow to the head. God agreed to bring him back to life, but as a human. Current Games *Dead Space 2 *Minecraft ft. Utorak - Super Hostile Spellbound Caves *Minecraft Marriage: Wifey-Craft *Rock Of Ages w/ Utorak *Pokemon: Colosseum *Sims 3 *Minecraft: Last Update w/ Sly and SSoHPKC *Minecraft: MissionCraft *Minecraft: Spooky-Craft *World of Minecraft *Silent Hill: Downpour *Ghost Recon: Future Soldier | Co-op Campaign | *Low FPS: Battle Field 3 w/ Sp00nerism & Tom *Immortal HD and the Zombie Apocalypse Quotes & Sayings *"Nobs 4 Lyf" *"What's a ________?" *"You're an ass...for real." *"My name's ImmortalHD." *"...Wut?" *"_______ 2012!" (in reference to the rapper Krispy Kreme) *"Shame." *"Hur hur hur." *"Seems legit..." *"It's whatever" (usually to Rachel in Wifey-Craft) *"YOLO!" *"Buy here often" (used in Spooky-Craft) *"I built it in Gamemode 1." *"Are you fucking kidding me?" *"Gooby pls" *"Lol what?" *"Buy my shirts." *"Subscribe to me please." *"I don't even know what that is." Trivia *Immortal has a pet tarantula called Spiderius and a guinea pig named Hank. *Immortal has made trolling guides about League of Legends under the alias 'Beta'. *Sly and Immortal both mention that Immortal is Russian. Incidentally, "Aleks" is a Russian name. *According to Utorak, Immortal dropped out of college. He confirmed this on his Sims 3 series here, around the 17:52 mark. *Kootra is Immortal's grandfather. *He is a Virgo (his birthday is September 1st, confirmed on his twitter) and his favourite colour is red. *He had tags in every video that were vaguely relevant to it and tell a funny little story, until YouTube made tags private on August 16, 2012. *He is afraid of real small spiders. *He is deathly afraid of Bigfoot. *His favorite candy is Swedish Fish. Gallery E0e0862c7ec64afaf3cbfcb066046089c9c0c3df_full.jpg|ImmortalHD's Nobface tumblr_m1szs3QxS81r8sj0xo1_500.png|He revels his face in "Immortal Hd Gets Kidnapped! 51a290f2850c11e181bd12313817987b_7.jpg|Aleks & PuppyChef e7a0facc850111e181bd12313817987b_7.jpg|Aleks playing the bass Ap-3RuECMAE-5BW.jpg large.jpg|Aleks at Pax (On the far right) 64bfec6c808811e1b10e123138105d6b_7.jpg|Sly & Aleks being angels Links Category:Critters and Friends